Concrete Angel
by tsurikato
Summary: Shizuka lonely, abused, and still finds love in the world. But what happens if the abuser gets carried away? ShizukaHonda


Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh and Concrete Angel. YuGiOh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, and Concrete Angel belongs to Martina McBride.

^__^ Hey guys…right now at the moment it's almost midnight and it's the fifth time I watched Concrete Angel (video) by Martina McBride. Also, the second time I cried during that video. It was SO sad. ^_^; My _cool_ sister (^___^;;) introduced it to me, and I actually understood the whole plot by watching it the first time. O.O; hehe. ^_^; So yah. Then I told her, "I feel a fanfic idea coming on!!" XP So be warned this is my first angst. ^^; I just had to use Shizuka…SORRY GUYS!

Shizuka's mom contains OOC-ness, therefore making this a LITTLE Alternate Universe.

Oh yeah, the songfic is mostly based on the video. XP So, this fic is probably…err…^_^; not "OHMYGODIT'SSOGOODIWANNAWRITELIKEU" kind of songfic. ^_^;

If you see the video on Yahoo! Launch right after this songfic, you'll understand and you'll probably be crying. ^___^;; R/R please!

Another note, at the end there _will_ be a lot of crying. ^^; umm…well…err…o.O; ignore that…-.-;

~*~*~*~

Shizuka grabbed her brown paper lunch bag that was decorated with black, not colored in flowers and her name in pretty script. Her mom was in the next room talking on the phone and smoking a cigarette.

"I cannot STAND her. I _swear, _that little wench drives me nuts……She's just a little bitch…WHAT!? You think she's SWEET!? HAH!" Shizuka heard her mom yell. 

"…" Shizuka was crestfallen, but wasn't damaged much. Her mom does this all the time anyway. Shizuka quietly left through the door without making a sound. She didn't even bother to lock the door.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back_

Shizuka was solemnly looking at the floor, letting her messy chestnut hair fall over her shoulders. Her mind was filled with depressing thoughts. 

"There's nothing so much better than your mom beating you up all the time…" Shizuka murmured sarcastically under her breath. She barely moved her lips when she said that. A couple of girls her age passed by, one with beautiful curly hair and the other with sleek blonde hair.

"Hey, there's that weird girl." The brunette whispered. Shizuka stared at them without moving her eyes. Those girls were dumb enough not to notice.

"Yeah, I mean, you barely see her talk. Pity, she's pretty enough to go join in our group…" the blonde replied. Both of them started to run towards the school. Shizuka's eyebrows curved upward. These people always made comments about her. Strangely to Shizuka, she seemed greatly affected by it. Not like the feeling about her mother talking shit about her, that's a less raging feeling. But this emotion is so hurtful, Shizuka felt like there was a deep, long cut right to the bone on her arm. She shivered, almost feeling the pain. 

_Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

Shizuka watched in front of her a little girl hug her mother passionately.

"I love you, mommy!!" she said joyously and ran ahead. The girl's mother grinned ear-to-ear. 

"Excuse me…" Shizuka said softly to the girl's mother, who was in her way. The mother jumped and turned around quickly.

"OH! I'm sorry, dear. I didn't mean to stand in your way," the mother apologized sweetly. Shizuka put on a fake smile and shook her head.

"No, it's ok, miss." Shizuka answered. "Have a nice day!" Shizuka started to walk again until the mother noticed something. There was a rather large dirt mark on her back. It looked old and if you looked closely enough, you cut see a little cut on the right sleeve of her overcoat. The mother blinked and shook her head. She turned around and entered her house in a casual way. Therefore, leaving Shizuka with a small tear sliding down her round cheek. The mother didn't even bother to notice the rather hefty bruise that was showing right below the hemline of Shizuka's skirt.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

Shizuka opened the door to her life skills class. She was wondering why she was taking this course in high school, even though she already took it in Jr. High. It doesn't matter much, but every year she's always taking this class. 

"They never learn," Shizuka muttered to herself as she walked down the aisle to the third to the last seat in the middle aisle. All this class was about was anger management and trying to go through the "hard times in life." _Hard times, my ass._ Shizuka thought. _They don't know what I've been going through. And it's not even about anger management…my mom seriously needs to take this class._ But Shizuka's mom dropped out of school at sophomore year.

"Hello, class!" the teacher, Mr. Akiyama, entered the room with a smile. "How is everyone today?"

"He smiles all the time…" a girl behind Shizuka hissed to the student next to the girl.

"I know! Doesn't his cheek muscles, like, hurt?" the guy responded. Both of them sniggered as Shizuka rolled her eyes. She **had** to admit, Mr. Akiyama did smile too much. Shizuka would never have a day without a frown coming from her face.

"OK! Pop quiz today!" Mr. Akiyama announced. The whole class groaned. "It's about what to do when you are provoked and are tempted to attack. There's 25 questions and an essay question. You can start right after you receive your paper." Mr. Akiyama started to go down the empty aisles as he passed out the paper to each student. As soon as he reached Shizuka, he received the same chilling feeling he receives every time he's near her. This feeling made him somehow _scared_ of even finding out anything about her! She's always looking dazed whenever in his class. He quickly took out a pen and wrote something on the paper at the top of the pile.

"Here, Shizuka." Mr. Akiyama placed a paper on top of her desk. He smiled softly, though she never acknowledged it. She just glanced at it and took her pencil out of the top of her ear. She quickly wrote down answers as Mr. Akiyama passed the other papers around. 

Mr. Akiyama looked back with a downcast depression. The reason why Shizuka was always in life skills was because all of the teachers detect a problem coming from her. They're **always** putting Shizuka in the same class every year. Mr. Akiyama just got word of that in the beginning of this year, but he refused. He did not want one of his fellow students to be unhappy with the same class. The higher staff members, of course, objected to his decision. They want to figure out the problem once and for all.

Shizuka put her left palm over the corner of the paper so she can keep it non-movable. She failed to notice the little writer note on the top left corner on her paper that said, "What's going on? Would you like to talk about it?" 

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

After school, Shizuka never goes directly home. She just sits on the bench that faces the wide-open field of the park. She just watches little children happily play a game of soccer, football, or whatever sport they feel like playing. It was always the same kids over and over again that played. Though, none of them ever came up to her and say hi. She was probably too scary looking for them. 

"Hey," a mature, low voice greeted. Shizuka looked up to her right and saw a smile facing her. Shizuka, amazingly to other people, beamed back. 

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above_

"Honda!" Shizuka welcomed happily. She practically jumped up, and she hugged Honda around his neck. Honda seemed to be the only part of the day that Shizuka was looking forward to. 

"Whoa, a little happy there, Shizuka-chan…" Honda said in her ear as he blushed immensely. He had this huge crush on Shizuka for the longest time. Though his appearance may look tough, he was really a nice sweet, shy guy in the inside. Shizuka giggled as she let go. Their height difference was visibly seen, but that didn't matter. Honda was just a year older than Shizuka. 

The kids laughed happily out of the property of the park, probably because one of the team members took the football and ran away with it. Shizuka and Honda sat down closely together on the bench.

"So, how's life been treating you?" Shizuka asked Honda. 

"Pretty well, I guess. There's nothing new, so it gets incredibly boring." Honda replied and Shizuka giggled again. "I can't wait until you're brother comes from his visit to Hong Kong, though!" Honda added. Shizuka beamed at him.

"Yeah! I'm pretty hyped up myself." Shizuka commented, putting on the biggest smile that her cheeks were already aching. Honda and Shizuka laughed out loud. Honda stopped earlier though to stare at Shizuka in thought. As soon as Shizuka paused laughing and breathing for air, Honda softly took her chin in the middle of his thumb and index finger. Shizuka was surprised to say the least. Honda, holding Shizuka's chin, gradually made her head turn to face him and his deep, green eyes. His eyes were lost in confusion, but he knew what he should do. 

_But her dreams give her wings   
and she flies to a place where she's loved.  
Concrete angel._

Honda leaned in slowly and kissed Shizuka softly. It was as soft as a marshmallow, but it was as sweet as honey. Shizuka's arms, as if they had a mind of their own, slowly wrapped themselves around Honda's neck. 

Shizuka had finally found her place in life, and that was in Honda's arms. As they parted, Honda bit his bottom lip in nervousness. 

"I love you, too, Honda…" Shizuka said, as if reading his mind. Honda smiled and both of them embraced each other. Shizuka was in tears, though this time, they were happy tears.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights_

In the night, Shizuka had her back facing the open window. The lights in her room were on…though, she forgot about the consequences of that.

"Shizuka-koi!" a voice called. Shizuka's eyes widened and she turned around to face Honda in the window across from her. Honda, coincidentally, was her next-door neighbor. He was leaning against the windowsill and the lights in _his_ room were off. Half of his face was shadowed, but you can see the sparkle in his eye and the smile upon his face. Shizuka grinned and quickly turned around so she was leaning on the windowsill. 

"Honda-kun!" Shizuka whispered. "You mustn't talk too loud, ok?" Shizuka forced a smile on her mouth. Honda nodded.

"So, want to come over?" Honda asked. Shizuka hadn't told anybody about her beatings, not **yet **anyway. The only person that knew was her mother and Jou, her brother.

"Sorry, Honda…" Shizuka replied. "I can't, I'm supposed to be sleeping at this hour." Her smile turned into a quick frown and the excitement in her eye vanished. As Honda opened his mouth, the door to Shizuka's room opened so fiercely that the knob made a hole in the wall. Her mother was there and her eyes were bloodshot and angry. Shizuka was terrified and Honda didn't know what was going on. 

"You little bitch…" her mother hissed. Honda's eyes widened and he sat up straight. Something wasn't right here…

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late_

Shizuka's mother stomped over to Shizuka and slapped Shizuka angrily. Shizuka squealed as she her body was hit hard on her wooden floor. She tried to at least sit up while attempting to send a telepathic message to Honda or Jou to help her. She knew it would never work though…

Shizuka looked out her window and Honda was gone. Her eyes widened, and a wave of fear overcame her. There was no one to protect her.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above_

There was an incessant banging at the front door downstairs. Shizuka's mom was getting redder by the minute.

"STOP THAT FUCKIN' BANGING, YOU IDIOT!" she yelled. Shizuka nearly jumped at the volume of her voice. The banging stopped immediately, but you could hear the faint, "ONE, TWO, and THREE!" coming from outside. Shizuka's mother just ignored it.

"You left the door unlocked…" her mother hissed evilly. Shizuka swore she saw her mom's eyes flash from green to red. "You deliberately disobeyed my orders!" Her mother kicked Shizuka in the stomach and Shizuka fell down on the floor again. "You weak BITCH!" Just after that comment, Shizuka heard three things in order. One was the slight '_shiiiing!_' noise, as if a sword was being removed from its sheath. The second noise, was the front door breaking down and the sound of swift running steps. The last thing she heard, was her scream of agony……

_But her dreams give her wings  
and she flies to a place where she's loved…  
Concrete angel._

A half hour later, there was a police car and an ambulance parked outside the Katsuya residence. There was a "Do Not Cross" yellow tape that surrounded the house. Poles were holding up the tape. A female police officer came running up the steps of the porch.

"Where is she?" she asked one of the nurses.

"She's inside. Go up the stairs and the second door to the right." The nurse said solemnly. The police officer jogged lightly into the house. A few people surrounded the Do Not Cross tape, wondering the **hell** was going on. In the front was Honda. His hands were in his jacket pocket and his eyes looked alone and depressed. There was nothing he could've done…but he felt bad for Jou, too. When Jou saw this scene, he immediately jumped on his mother trying to hold her back while Honda held Shizuka close. Honda called the emergency number while trying to fix up Shizuka's wound. The sight was unbearable to see, and Jou looked like he just lost a part of himself. 

"Honda…" Jou called. Honda looked up at Jou who was standing in front of him, though Jou was on the other side of the yellow tape. His eyes were shadowed because of his long bangs. "Tanks…for bein' dere for my sister. She woulda never made it without you." Jou forced a smile and the shadows across his face were gone. Instead, Jou's happy brown eyes were replaced with dull ones. His cheeks were stained from crying and the white of his eyes were scarlet and swollen. "Just so you know, the funeral is this Saturday."

"Shizuka's birthday…" Honda added solemnly. Jou nodded gradually and he put up a 'v' sign to Honda lazily. 

"See ya, man." Jou bade and walked away with his head hanging and his hands in his pocket. 

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face_

Saturday was the day, as six people surrounded one plaque on the ground. The sun seem to shine to only the place where the plaque was. There was a bouquet of beautiful pink, yellow, and white thorn less roses laid on top of the dug earth. 

Anzu's legs gave way and she collapsed on the ground, crying her poor heart out. Her hands covered her face. Little Yuugi hugged Anzu to comfort the poor girl, and he stroked her hair gently. Anzu felt the back of her black see-through shirt (she was wearing a black undershirt under it) getting lightly wet. It triggered in her mind that Yuugi was crying too, so she hugged him back.

Yami felt the lingering emotion of despair as he watched the whole scene in his spirit form. Shizuka was the sweet one, always cheering on his brother. It was very reassuring to Jou, and for some strange reason very assuring to Yami himself. It was nice to hear that one girl could change the whole outcome of Jou's duel when she would yell, "Go, oniichan!!" Jou cannot listen to the cheerful roar of his sister anymore. Jou cannot see the smile that would erupt on Shizuka's heart shaped face…nor will Yami. As high and mighty as he stands, he felt one tear drop escape the corner of his eye.

Ryou stood there with his hands in his pocket. When they were chatting online she seemed perfectly happy. Ryou almost started to believe that he loved her, but there wasn't enough evidence. He pushed the thought aside, and just believed that he loved her as his own sister. Every time they met, Ryou would always fire up a conversation about the mysteries of the world. Shizuka would intently listen, agree, or debate on his decision. Amane-chan, as Ryou would call her since Shizuka reminded him so much of his younger sister, was the one of the few people that he'd have a conversation with that can last up to three hours. Ryou hung his head somberly. One tear slipped slowly out of his eye.

Unknown to everyone, Bakura's spirit was leaning against the nearest tree. He watched the pitiful, as he called it, scene with all of them crying. Crying are for weaklings, as he would say in this type of situation. Though, unexpectedly, he decided to keep his own thoughts in his head. Losing one of your family member is enough, but losing your younger sister, your mom ending up in jail until the day she dies just for child abuse, and your dad in jail for the same thing can drive you mad. If word of this spreads around his aibou's school, those who don't know Jou might make a stereo-typical comment about him. Not that Bakura would care. Seeing your whole family die right in front of your face is worse than Jou's condition, but Bakura comprehended.

_A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

Otogi had his hands in his pockets and tried to swallow the huge lump in his throat. He didn't want to cry at this moment, but it seemed so appropriate to him.  
He loved her.  
Those three simple words could just tear him apart. Otogi would always talk to Shizuka about problems without his family. They were never there. He was constantly moving around, so he might not stay in Domino for long. Shizuka would always give comforting advice, and she would hug him right after. Yes, he was some kind of "womanizer" as others call it, but his heart has found one place where he could feel like home. And that place, was with her. When he told her though, her eyes looked disappointed. Shizuka shook her head vigorously and ran the opposite direction from him. Otogi stood there, shocked to say the least. He stood there, not knowing what to do. He gave up on her trying to attract her to him…but he never said he stopped loving her.

Honda stood there, his eyes emotionless. It was just the day that he confessed his love that she died. That wasn't the only time it happened though. When he confessed to this other girl before, she loved him too…but on the same day, she died in a massive car crash. Was this some kind of cruel curse set upon him? Even if he managed to get married, would his own wife die right before the honeymoon? Honda didn't say a word, but stared blankly at the engraved plaque. Honda bit his bottom lip as he tried to avoid the tears that were tempted to spill down his eyes.

Jou was the one that looked the most broken down. One hand covered both of his eyes and the other stood by his side. Tears were swiftly running down his cheeks like they would never stop. He hiccupped occasionally, but no one would stop him. They all understood his situation, especially Ryou, but none were as torn as Jou was. All of them were heartbroken to see him in this condition…

"I…I could've been there for you…" Jou managed to choke out, as if he were speaking to the plaque. "I c-could've stopped her before she attacked you…but that stupid Hong Kong tripped s-stopped me from being with you!" Jou fell to his knees and slammed his fist down to the ground intensely. Everyone was silenced at his outburst. Ryou was the first one to make a move. He walked casually behind the group and went to the empty spot next to Jou. Ryou crouched down and laid a hand on Jou's vibrating shoulder.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
in a world where she can't rise above_

"It's alright, Jou…" Ryou said softly. "I know how you feel. I have lost my younger sister, but that did not stop me from being away from my family." Jou's head snapped up and a hard glare contacted Ryou's eyes. It sent a shiver down Ryou's spine. 

"I have _no_ family…" Jou hissed through gritted teeth. "My parents are in jail, and my sister is DEAD! **You** have a dad!"

"He's never home," Ryou responded quickly after Jou's statement. "He's always on some archaeological dig of his. He's never there for me…" Jou's deep frown alleviated and everyone's gaze turned to the two.

"Not to butt in or anything," Yuugi muttered, "but you have you're friends by your side, Jou. We will always be there for you, no matter what." Anzu let go of Yuugi and nodded in agreement, wiping her tears away with that back of her hand. Otogi and Honda smiled at Jou. Jou had this weird feeling that Yami was smiling at him, and Bakura was just staring at him with sympathized eyes. 

"Thanks, guys…" Jou whispered. Ryou stood and helped Jou to stand. Jou, Otogi, Anzu, and Yuugi were about to walk away to leave.

"Hey, I'll just hang around here for a little more." Honda said. Jou smiled at him. Ryou nodded.

"I have to visit Amane's grave…farewell." Ryou said and walked a different direction. It would explain the reason why Ryou had an extra rose in his hand. Honda sighed, suddenly aware of the lonesome feeling surrounding him. Honda had to admit, even after his friends explained to Jou about him having them, he was still lonely. Who else was there to love? Who else was there to have a romantic special moment with? 

"No one…" Honda muttered, and kicked the dirt next to the grave. Some of the soil went on the flowers, some went on the plaque. Honda narrowed his eyes as a tear slid down. Just when everything was happy, he just had to be the only one that actually felt miserable. He sighed and his head faced his feet. Suddenly…

_But her dreams give her wings,  
and she flies to a place where she's loved…_

There was a high-pitched giggle that was coming from somewhere. Honda's head perked up as he searched frantically for the core of the laughter.

"Silly, I'm right here." The angelic voice giggled again. Honda's eyes widened and his head slowly turned to face something that he never expected. 

"Shizuka…" Honda whispered. Shizuka was standing in front of the plaque, smiling like she just had the happiest day of her life. Her beautiful hair shone in the sunlight and her hands were clasped together innocently over where her heart is supposed to be. She walked over the plaque and her foot landed on the dug earth. She continued walking towards Honda until she was right in front of him. Suddenly, she threw her arms around his neck. Honda was taken aback, but he wrapped his arms around her waist.

_Concrete angel…_

On the plaque was engraved,   
_Katsuya Shizuka  
The Concrete Angel_

~*~*~*~*~

R/R please! XP


End file.
